


If else

by dewind



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewind/pseuds/dewind
Summary: 设定有些奇妙的现代AU





	If else

**Author's Note:**

> 我流双向无差爽文，车不车没定先标着  
想到哪码到哪也就是说会坑（深沉  
文档里还有好多小短篇年纪大了脑子真不中用（。

IF ELSE

“老师……虽然重逢很高兴，但现在就省去那些招呼吧。简单地说，我需要您。”

如果不是这样风马牛不相及的场合，帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德所吐出的内容可谓十足暧昧，贝雷特却以极高的素养听懂了，他压低重心，调整气息，从遮蔽物处快速看了一眼往刚才发出枪声的地点。

枪手很狡猾，他知道现在他已经占据了地利。只要贝雷特这边发出一点响动，他都能做出及时的反应。

说不定来的是修伯特·冯·贝斯特拉。  
如果不是贝雷特反应迅速，子弹或许早已经穿过了他的肺部，不可能像现在这样堪堪擦过。  
帝弥托利暗暗咬牙，但心里却毫不慌张，若不是还忌惮被发现，他此刻更想大笑一场，为这场……命中注定的重逢，为自己掌握的坚实未来。  
他想要侧身为贝雷特让开位置，却被对方不出声地按下。  
近在咫尺的距离下，两人连呼吸都同步起来，帝弥托利依旧听不到他老师的心跳声，自己的心脏倒是咚咚正响，他不禁想起了五年前仍在这位佣兵手下受训的日子。

“你的警觉性还不够。”

贝雷特简短地说，他一个反手擒住了帝弥托利，将他的脸毫不留情地抵在宿舍床的柔软的枕头上防止他呼喊出声。严谨极了的做法。

为了不让他挣脱，两人肌肤紧密相贴，被制住的地方传来痛苦的信号。贝雷特丝毫没有手下留情，两腿紧紧压着他的腰胯阻止他起身。帝弥托利本以为他因为睡眠太浅，已经反应得足够快，却还是抵不过那熟练的动作。  
他气喘吁吁地挣扎了一会，感受到心脏正在剧烈跳动，慢慢地就要呼吸过于急促进入缺氧反应，最后还是只能认输。

“你的力气的确很大，但有时候它们不起作用。”

人体在被制住某几个关节时，即便是再大的力量也难以反抗，这恰好是贝雷特这位神奇的教官最熟悉的东西。

同样是奇妙的场合，清晨模糊的夜里，出现在学生房间的教师……可惜在加尔古·玛库军官学院中，这样的情景也只是日常训练的一部分，与文艺作品中的风花雪月无关。

帝弥托利丧气地揉着手腕，低落地对眼前的人说到，  
“对不起，老师，是我没能达到您的期望。”

“你的体格是你的优势，同样也是劣势。你会对自己太过自信。”  
贝雷特露骨地上下打量他的身体，甚至真的伸手确认过各个部位的肌肉，给予了严格的评价。  
帝弥托利心猿意马地感受着这位年轻教官的战术手套留在身上的触感，走神地点点头。 他正处于血气方刚的年纪，不是没有想过在哪一天将老师反过来狠狠制服在身下一雪前耻，但直到这种突袭训练结束都没有成功过一次，倒是在一场软玉温香，旖旎万分的梦后遇上过一次令他尴尬万分的时刻。

贝雷特用佣兵那一套残酷的训练方式，三天两头就要对青狮班的学生们进行突击。

不论男女，风声鹤唳，起码女学生们能在老师的好意照料下睡个安稳的觉，当然也有可能是有碍风纪影响。而男学生们就不得不在白天夜里都要小心贝雷特是否在身后神出鬼没，一个神不知鬼不觉的擒拿就耍得他们够呛。  
迷蒙的深夜和清晨更是袭击的重点时段，一旦在睡梦里放松，下一次睁开眼睛的时候可能就要感受贝雷特式的羞辱，穿着短裤就要被罚晨跑三十圈更是常有的事。  
贝雷特认为实战是最容易增进他们战斗经验的，可久而久之，学生们对他的抵抗心会变弱，这种手法也就不再管用了。毕竟训练时期并不是真正以命相搏的战场。

于是他开始用淡然的口气在课堂上讲他见过的死亡方式，有些尸体的脑浆流了一地，有些则双手双脚骨折，扭向一些不可能达到的地方，再有些就是躯体分成多块，最后拼都拼不到一起……  
事实证明这种恐吓还是有些效果，除了亚修·多蓝，和雅妮特·方提努·多米尼克双双请假外，剩余的学生的确在那一天表现得很不错。

但他很快被杰拉尔特委婉地提醒，他们是受雇来教学生们战术战略的，并非来讲轶闻鬼故事恐吓学生的。而且如果不再适可而止的话，请假的就不止学生，还有阿罗伊斯·兰贾尔特助教官了。

学期进行到中途便是战场模拟训练。最惨的莫过于希尔凡。他那头天生的红发总是容易在人群里一眼就暴露，成了天生的枪靶子，然后中最多的模拟弹，贝雷特神准的枪法几乎保持了百分之八十的爆头率，这更是无限延长了他的清洗时间。

“哎，菲力克斯，要不你帮我在我爸那里打个掩护，我就去把这头戈迪耶家族的祖传红发染了，呜啊啊啊，我真的不想再把宝贵的约会时间浪费在洗那些该死的颜料上了！”

希尔凡苦闷极了，向一旁也浑身挂彩的菲力克斯抱怨说。但其他人也没有好到哪去，即便是训练场上一对一的公平较量，菲力克斯也没有赢过这位前佣兵的教官，一次也没有，甚至连擦都擦不到贝雷特的衣角。这让他向来高傲的自尊心严重受伤，嘴上也没有什么好口气。

“呵，下次就该对准你的脸打个几枪。”

“与其在这抱怨，好好锻炼自己加强自己的本事不是更好吗？老师这样出神入化的身手，一定也是经过千锤百炼……”  
帝弥托利露出憧憬的眼神。  
“可他闪避子弹的身法，实在不像是常人能做到的……可恶，无论如何都赢不了吗……”

“对了，上次我听医疗班的女生们说，贝雷特老师在佣兵时期就有一个外号，叫作‘灰色恶魔’……他还曾经用战术刀切开过飞来的子弹，在榴弹爆炸中毫发无伤地回来,拆除过三分之二死亡概率的塑性炸药……这种九死一生夸张的传闻，我还以为只有‘殿下’才会传出什么单手破坏一辆坦克之类的风言风语……”

“唔，那可是老师啊。如果是他的话，真的有女神在眷顾也是理所当然的。”

“哈，我们亲爱的‘殿下’，如果你真的这么喜爱老师，就应该在他面前说这些话……”

“我只是说出客观的评价。”

帝弥托利一本正经地说。

身手矫健，本事高强，像是能够预测枪弹的轨迹一般，受到女神眷顾的……  
现在也没有丝毫改变，五年的时光在贝雷特身上冰封住了，狰狞改变的只有他而已。

“我正式委托您成为我个人的贴身保镖。法嘉斯会为他的继任人出个好价格。”

“不坏。”

贝雷特收起还在冒硝烟的枪口，缓缓站了起来。

袭击人非常谨慎，贝雷特虽然是射了几枪虚张声势地试探对面，还是直接成功逼退了杀手。

想必对方也很明白，贝雷特这几枪几乎找出了他的埋伏位置，再不撤退，猎物和猎人的角色就要彻底调换过来了。

两人等了一会，确定完全安全后才闪出了原位。停车场已经恢复了惯有的寂静，袭击人连一点痕迹都没留下，十分专业。

“好了，现在继续谈谈我们的委托吧。”

贝雷特没有表情的脸上似乎微微勾起了一点笑意，他不讨厌挑战。帝弥托利不禁看得一愣，很快又调整过来。  
孰是孰非，佣兵会为自己的雇主献上绝对的忠诚。  
他实在是太过高兴了，多年的大仇即将得报，有什么比这个更值得庆祝吗？  
帝弥托利将自己狂喜的心情简单归结，丝毫不觉得有什么不对。

“换个地方说话吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 被骂会好感度上升的小狮子♬


End file.
